Sonny With a Chance of Sisters
by It's your choice Ace
Summary: What happens when a triple threat joins the Mackenzie Falls cast. Not only is she a cast member but she is family. Definately some jokes. New Friendships. And more. Some Sonny Chad for all you Channy fans out there.
1. Prologue

**Okay First FanFic Tell me if I should Even Continue. Read and Review;D please please please**

**DISCLIAMER: I don't own SWAC. Don't we all wish we owned them? Oh well they help make great stories. Enjoy.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It was a beautiful Taquito Tuesday Morning as sonny sat in the prop room of the set _So Random!_ Reading the small article about them in the latest issue of tween weekly.

_'Oh Tawni is going to be so mad when she finds out that she is under photographed in this issue as well.' _Sonny thought to herself

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted "Oh why does she have to be so HOT!" Nico exclaimed

"I know but she is blood with that asshole. She has _Mackenzi Falls_ blood running through those veins of hers!" Grady Agreed

"Oh please. She isn't as pretty as me. Although, I have to admit, that girl has got class. Yet she still lacks my style."

"Tawni, she is really pretty. And she is pretty cool she said she liked my shirt." Zorah pointed to her shirt with an extreamly freaky teddy bear holding a baseball bat. Sonny thought her shirt was kind of cool but Tawni just scouffed at her taste in shirts.

"Um… guys who are you talking about?" Sonny said finally putting down her magazine

"Christina Nichole … Crap I can't even admit her last name" Nico admitted "Its just too much to admit _their_ related!"

"I understand man I understand" Grady comforted "Christina Nichole is the latest cast member at _Mackenzie Falls_ this week. She is a triple threat just for being fo freakin gorgeous, her wonderful acting skills, and she has an amazing singing voice! She is so cool and supper nice. Yet she is not only one of _'The Falls'_ by being a cast member but she is one of them through BLOOD as well!!"

"She kind of reminds me of you, Sonny" Stated Tawni.

"Wow she sounds amazing. You really think I'm pretty, cool, nice, and all those things like Christina Tawni?"

"Her name is Christina Nichole Sonny get it right! And no. I just said she reminds me of you not that you were her clone, but trust me you don't want to be her. "Tawni confirmed matter-of-factly "Now can we go eat I'm starving!"

"Sure its Taquito Tuesday, lets go before princess her faints from starvation." Zorah teased.

_'I wonder why they are making such a fuss about her. She seems pretty cool, but whats the matter with her.'_ Sonny pondered on the way to the cafeteria. Oh Sonny If only you knew. If only you knew.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**VIOLA! There is the Prologue. Short I know. Tell me what you think. Should I continue?**

**Why is the cast of _SO RANDOM!_ making a big deal about the three name Christina Nichole (last name still a mystery) when she is a cast member at the falls. What did Grady mean when he said " She is not only on of _'The Falls' _but she is one of them through blood"? Review and you will find out in the next chapter which will be longer I promise.**

~*Cydney-Sumiye*~


	2. Stage Names, Pizza and Letters

**Okay I just finished watching "Battle of the Network Stars" for about the 50th**** time (Something like that). Thanks for your reviews here is the next chapter. More Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I only own SWAC in my dreams… unfortunately this is not a dream so I guess I don't own.**

________________________________________________________________________

The line was terribly long when we got to the commissary. So I waited until the line died down while Nico, Grady, Zorah, and Tawni decided to waste their patience by waiting in line.

I took out my magazine from earlier and actually started to look for news on this Christina… sorry Christina Nichole chick. I got nothing considering she just arrived on set today.

"Oh my god your Sonny Monroe! I've seen your show a bit and I've heard a lot about you" I jumped being startled by this voice.

I turned around to see a dark blond/ brunette highlighted girl taking motioning to take a seat next to me. I nodded for her to take a seat while trying to figure out who she was.

Her eyes we a bright blue and her outfit kind of looked like something I would wear.

"Yeah that's me and you must be-"

"Oh my name is Christina. I'm the latest cast member on Mackenzie Falls"

"Your Christina Nichole the triple threat that has my friends on set freaking out!" She put a on a puzzled face for about a second taken back by what I said but regained her composure and smiled sweetly

"Actually I don't like using my two names, much less three names. That's more of a stage name for me."

"Oh so that's a stage name? Not your real name?"

"Nah its real. So says birth certificate. I just don't like taking the time to say the whole thing you know. Plus it kind of makes me feel a little more human instead of stuck up celebrity."

"Makes sense. Hey you want to go get some food before all the good stuff is gone? The line just went down."

"Sure" she smiled sweetly. She is kind of cool. I already got a great impression on her. Based on her random greeting she is confident and a people person…

and she told me she liked going by Christina not her full lengthy name (whatever her last name was) which meant she was modest and I might be sensing some down to earth personality. Not sure yet, I'll have to talk to her some more.

"So your at the Falls? What do they have going on now?"

"Well… according to my script I'm Mackenzie's long lost twin sister, Mackenna. We were separated at birth but he is unaware of that when I first arrive at his school.

When I first come to the Falls I'm instantly popular and Mackenzie gets extremely jealous of my sudden popularity.

So to gain more popularity than I he tries to become close friends with me…

and then the writer will come up with more episodes after that."

"Whoa"

"I know crazy stuff. Its actually kind of ridiculous if you ask me. Yet the Studio and my manager decided to drag me into the show because of family relations."

"Wait. Family relations? What do you mea-"

"What will be?" I realized we were finally at the front of the line and the lunch lady interrupted me

"Um I'll have the taqito Tuesday special"

"We're out. All we got left is leftover mystery meat loaf, chicken knuckles and de-creamed corn or some soup "

"I'll go with the soup" And she filled a bowl with unappetizing soup

"That looks disgusting" Christina said matching my face

"Yep… oh well I'll just order a pizza. You want some? We can go chill in the prop room and eat" gotta be polite and ask. Even though she was from the falls she seemed pretty cool and not stuck up.

"Sure" she shrugged and smiled "sounds much better than that looks, Plus I've always wanted to see the prop room. I'll pay for it too."

"Hold it" we turned to the voice "She is with me Bertha," Chad said reading the lunch ladies name tag while wrapping an arm around Christina, smirking at me. I glared at him in response "hook up Christina Nichole Cooper here with the usual for Mackenzie falls. By the way you look beautiful today. Is that a new haircut I see under that hairnet?"

CHRISTINA NICHOLE COOPER?!?! That's her last name? It all clicked. I was in so much shock I couldn't say anything or hold my glare on his face

"Oh my. I didn't realize who you are… Here is a steak for you and your brother" Bertha said in hurry

"That's very kind of you but not very fair. Thanks Chad but my friend Sonny here was about to order a pizza. Your welcome to join us." Christina nodded. Were they really siblings?!

"HA!" Chad scoffed and I came back to reality "Your not really friends with sonny are you?" He seemed concerned. What was wrong with being friends with me?

"Actually we just became friends. That cool Sonny?"

"Totally. Does that bother you Chad?" I said fixing a glare once again

"Ha! Christina why would you turn down a steak for pizza with the mayor from chuckle city" Chad said completely ignoring my existence

"Well I figured it was okay considering she was one of the only people you told me about in one of your letters." If I know that look Christina just said something she wasn't supposed to because Chad got very nervous

"I don't know if you noticed but my brother only cares to remember peoples names if he has any effort and interest. So I have heard a lot about you, his cast, Salena Gomez, and my family in his letters to me while I was in Europe."

"Well its not okay. Your not only one of the Falls cast but you're my sister so you cant be seen making friends with the enemy."

"But you said you guys went on a date and that even though it was fake you enj-"

"No I didn't! Will you just listen to me please Chris!" They must be pretty close if he made her name even shorter… I wonder if he calls her Tina, Niki or any other nick names that could go with her three names. Maybe she has a hilarious one for him

"Chad you're my twin brother on and off camera but that doesn't mean you control me." Their twins in real life too not just in the script?! Well I guess that makes her perfect for the part as Mackenna

"So about that pizza" I cut in realizing that I wasn't the only one that bickered with Chad.

"Sorry Bro but I'm out. See you on set." she said snaking around him giving him a hug

"Whatever. I'll text you later. I still have some things to go over with you later." he said hugging her back.

"Sonny" he said bluntly with a bit of a nod

"Chad" I did the same then I left to show Christina the prop room.

So many things were racing through my mind.

1) I had a new friend

2) my new friend was on the rival show

3) plus she was Chad's twin sister (who he never mentioned why?)

4) she was his twin but her hair was a bit darker than his and she acted different from him

5) she was a lot like me which was cool but shocked me a bit

6) She is really close to Chad apparently (I didn't know he knew how to hug)

7) What exactly did Chad put in those letters to his sister

8) How are the guys going to act when they see me and Christina (Nichole Cooper) eating pizza in the prop room?

________________________________________________________________________

**Okay so there you have it. Judging by your last reviews I made it obvious enough who she was related to. **

**So know you know who Christina Nichole Cooper is, how she acts, and her relationship with Chad Dylan Cooper.**

**Tell me where did I go wrong, what did I do right, what do you want more of for the next chapter.**

**See that button on the bottom? Yeah you should click it and review please! ;)**

**~*Cydney-Sumiye*~**


	3. McFly's Conga

Okay so the first actual chapter got great reviews. Sorry I haven't posted anything for a while. My honors English teacher has some major summer assignments she has been throwing at us. And I know that sounds like a huge excuse. And the reason for that is… It is an excuse.

I just want to give a quick thanks to: Ultimate Ending, Kylie Robbins, sonnycentral. Maiqu, b-Kaz, xXxlil writer babyxXx, 0TwistedAngel0, twilightlvr13.1995, Channy14, Lozzii, and HudgensHomie09. You guys are what keep me going. Usually when I write one of these stories in my notebooks they never get finished because I think their crappy. Now I put them in here and I get reviews to encourage me so thank you so much.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of Sonny With a Chance… I know all of us wish we did but it's a sad truth we all have to face D;

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"**So what kind of Pizza do you like?" Christina asked she looked at her phone sighed and slipped it back in her pocket.**

"**Um… any really but I have this odd love for Hawaiian Pizza with ham." My family always though I was an alien or something for loving pizza with pineapples on it. **

"**Really me too! I think its so weird that some pizzerias make Hawaiian pizza with chicken instead of ham."**

"**I know Hawaiian Pizza is odd already with the ham and the pineapple why sell it with chicken. That's just freaky." We shared a good laugh and then I called Lococo's Pizzeria and ordered one Hawaiian for me and Christina. **

**She offered to pay but I couldn't let her do that. Eventually we split up the bill and started a game of 100 questions.**

"**Okay" Christina said grabbing another slice of pizza "Would you rather eat scorpion or a snake" **

"**Oh god! Um is the snake or scorpion alive?"**

"**Scorpions alive, but not very venomous. The snake is dead, but is highly venomous."**

"**Dam. I think I would go with the scorpion because I saw once on Man Vs Wild that you can pinch the stinger and then they are safe to eat"**

"**Oh yeah I saw that episode. Its still gross but totally cool." her phone buzzed for about the 50th**** time so she typed something then sighed once again. Then I realized it was my turn to ask a question.**

"**Okay um what's you favorite movie?" I said trying to keep the game going**

"**Hummm… Currently its all the Back to the Future"**

"**Really?" I asked shocked that she had the same current obsession that I did "So do I. The other day I wanted to make my Sunday afternoon a Back to the Future marathon but my mom said it was too corny and she wanted to watch something else."**

"**Tell me about it. Whenever I want to watch that movie Chad always says that its too stupid and I watched enough of that junk in Europe. But I know he still loves that movie"**

"**Oh really? How?"**

"**I just know my twin brother. We used to watch it all the time but I think he just got tired of it. He used to know every one of Marty McFly's lines like 'This is heavy' and he knew all the lines to the gush love parts." **

**I laughed at the image of Chad watching Back to the future and repeating everything Marty said**

"**Oh and he used to want a DeLorean so bad, but I told him that I would crush his Delorean with Marty's red Toyota SR5"**

"**Year 1984?"**

"**Of course!"**

"**Sweet! I don't know if it would crush a Delorean though"**

"**Yeah probably. But you would have laughed if you had seen his face when I told him I would"**

"**Ha! I bet it was great." Her phone buzzed once again. **

"**Sorry about that. Chad is freaking out over at the Falls" she said texting something back to Chad**

"**No, its cool" but then curiosity washed over me "So how close exactly are you and Chad?"**

**She raised her eyebrows and looked up from her phone "Oh you know like any brother and sister. We would have our playful fights and hang out a lot. But sometimes he gives me a bit of caring advise on boys and I give him advise on girls once he tells me who they are. We talk a lot and hang out a lot. Help each other with Acting and singing and such. I guess were just there for each other." I nodded. That's so sweet and sounds nothing like the Chad I know**

**She paused to take a sip of soda laughed and then said "It's been kind of weird lately."**

"**What is?" **

"**Well Chad's was acting a little odd. When I was in Europe last summer, we stayed in touch as much as possible at the very beginning. But then I noticed something was distracting him here. His phone calls were shorter as well as the letters."**

"**So what happened" I probably shouldn't have been this interested**

"**I just confronted him and he told me why there was a **_**sudden change **_**in his life here on set. Then the letters were in such great detail. He started talking about the Falls and the weird things my dad did since my mom was in Europe with me. I got daily phone calls and he ****always**** mentioned arguments and things that happened on set with you, Sonny." I was so confused as to why Chad would mention me to his sister. I shrugged it off anyway and took a swing a soda when she leaned forward suddenly with intense interest and said "So tell me what exactly is going on with you and my brother? There is obviously something there."**

**I spit out my soda then "Wh-what?!?!" She laughed at how ridiculous I looked and I realized there was soda all over my plate**

"**Gross!" We laughed at the same time but then our giggle fit was interrupted by a loud shocked voice**

"**What the hell?! Sonny, what is Christina Nichole Coop - Coop - Coop-"**

"**Copper?" Christina said helping Nico out.**

"**Yeah what's Cooper doing in here eating pizza?" Nico said blushing slightly**

"**Oh we were just hanging out." I said just as her phone buzzed again.**

"**Sorry guys but I have to go we start filming in 10 and I have to head to hair and make-up…"**

"**Aw alright well I'll see you later?" I wanted to talk to her more but we were about to start rehearsal here as well.**

"**Yeah totally. Hey give me your phone and we can put each others numbers in."**

"**Sure."**

"**Cool we should hang out sometime again. Maybe my house or something"**

"**Sounds good. I'll text you later"**

"**Okay. Later Sonny. Bye guys. Later Nico." I laughed as she brushed passed him. Maybe she knew he had a crush on her because she watched him shiver when she did it. We both stifled a laugh and then she left.**

"**One why didn't you tell us you weren't going to eat lunch in the cafeteria and instead come in in here? We've been looking for you everywhere" Tawni said checking the time on her phone.**

"**Yeah and when did you become friends with chip drama pants sister?" Grady asked**

"**I don't know it just happened. She just came up to me while I was waiting for the line to go down and we just started talking and I realized she is really cool."**

"**Well that is great but we have rehearsal in five so we better get a move on before Marshal gets upset." Zorah stated and we rushed out of the room.**

**That's when I got a text**

**______________________________**

**(****a/n Sonny **_Christina__)_

_HA! Did you see Nico. That was Priceless._

**Dude I know. You should have seen his face. I've never seen him blush that much before**

_Yeah I didn't know he still had a crush on me. I came to visit Chad a couple of times in the past… you know before you were there… and I knew he had a crush on me but I didn't think it would last this long._

**Hahaha! Really? Did you ever like him back?**

_Yeah____I thought he was cute for a while but I don't know that much about him_

**True true. He was talking about you earlier and I thought it was funny because he thought you were so talented and hot but the only problem to him was that your on the rival show**

_Oh really? Well maybe now that we're friends he will get the guts to talk to me, ask me out… Heck maybe even say my last name! hahaha_

**Hahaha yeah just maybe. Who knows… He might stutter your last name forever.**

_Well that can't be good. Hey I talked to my parents and they said we should probably hang out tonight considering that they will be gone for the rest of the week and they don't exactly know you._

**Sounds good. I totally understand the whole parents want to meet the friends before they trust them thing.**

_Cool! When do you get off?_

**Around 3 we're wrapping it up early today**

_Me too. The director wants to end this episode on a cliffy to see how the viewers react to me. So were going to end around 3 as well. We can meet at the west entrance and take my car._

**Sweet! See you then!**

_Alright laters!!_

**_____________________________**

I closed my phone and I realized that these stupid Mackenzie Falls skirts have no pockets!

Arg! I just opened my phone and laughed at the first message Sonny sent me. Nico is so funny

Then I heard Chad coming from his dressing room

"Chad Dylan Cooper never cares what anyone else ever thinks! The only thing that matters is Chad Dylan Cooper" I started laughing at his Hollywood act.

"Hey Chris. How was lunch with Monroe?" Chad said hanging up the phone and giving me a hug

"It was great I think were going to be great friends."

"Really now?" he said answering a text message and then I decided to have a little fun

"Mhmm… I was thinking that she would be a great match for one of our cousins?" I snickered then he jumped out of his chair

"Your not going to try and set on of them up are you?!"

"Ha I was kidding. I don't want to set her up with on of them"

I laughed and he mumbled something but then we were called on set…

The day went pretty fast. Around two I got a text and a brilliant plan

**_____________**

**Hey we finished early.**

_Sweet! Come by the falls I want you too see how ridiculous these last scenes are then we will hit the road._

**Alright…see you in a few**

**_______________**

I chose not to tell any of the cast that Sonny was coming here. I've heard stories of her 'barging' on set and Chad getting all flustered. Portlyn told me that Sonny once came on set and once it was her line an angry sonny asked what is the matter with Chad and he thought Portlyn said it! Its amazing how one girl can mess up his whole acting skills.

"Christina Nichole Cooper and Chad Dylan Cooper on the set for final rehearsal and film" boy that's a mouthful

I walked to the set for my last seen with Chad under an oak tree out side of the school.

I kept checking the door waiting for sonny to come in.

"Okay we are going to run through this one more time and then we will film" the director told us "And action!" I suddenly got into my character sitting underneath the tree reading a book.

"Hey McKenna can I sit here?"

"No."

"Alright I'll just stand here then" I turned my head back to the book and Chad sat down anyway right next to me just as the script said to. "Alright I guess you don't listen well"

"So what are you reading?"

"Nothing now." Slam book shut "Small talk? Really? What are you really here for Mackenzie?" I snapped back pretty well I might add Chad grabs my arm so 'McKenna' doesn't run off

"Well I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to my house for a party"

"Nope I have other plans."

"Why do you have to be so different from everyone else?"

"Maybe its because I'm not falling head of heals for your crazy antics?" I love this part ready three… 

"And maybe its because I don-" two…

"Shh time for talking is over" Chad leans forward and one…

SMACK! HA! I've never gotten the chance fake smack someone especially my brother but he made the most priceless face. People get paid to do this

"Yeah time for talking is over. So why don't you do us both a favor and shut up!" oh I wanted to laugh so badly and the corniness of the script! But now it was time to film the real thing.

"Dude you almost really smacked me"

"Sorry bro I just wanted to make it realistic"

"Alright this is the real deal… and Action" the director called

The seen was pretty much the same except for one part…

"Hey McKenna can I sit here?"

"No."

"Alright I'll just stand here then"

"So what are you reading?"

"Nothing now. Small talk? Really? What are you really here for Mackenzie?" Chad grabs my arm and then you hear someone yell

"Let Go of me! It's not that big of a deal!"

"What do you mean I'm supposed to…" I smiled at my confused and flustered brother

"Dam it who said that! We're trying to film here"

"Zorah! Let go of my leg!"

"No!"

I turned around to see Sonny dragging Zorah on her leg who was trying no to be pulled away by a security guard and they looked like they were in a jumbled mess. Or a really weird conga line. Bum bum bum bum bum BAH! CONGA!

Chad marched over to Sonny Zorah and the Security guard

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Its alright Chad I invited sonny over here" I laughed still as I pulled him back and motioned the security guard to let go of Zorah

"Thank God" Zorah said holding on to Sonny's ankle still

"What happened?" I said trying to muffle my giggles

"Well see on my way over here Zorah found me walking over here. Se asked me where I was going and I told here I was coming over to the falls. " her next words came out in a rush

"Then she freaked out and told me I couldn't go over there because her last memory of me over here was when Chad tricked me into leaving my show and being one of the Falls cast, without actually being on the show."

I turned and hit my brothers arm "HEY! What was that for?!"

"You told me she wanted to be on the show not that you tricked her into leaving her friends"

"Well she did come voluntarily at the time" I hit him again

"Hey!" Chad said grabbing his arm

"You still tricked her!" I turned back to sonny "Continue…" Sonny eyed Chad completely confused laughed and then went on

"Well then I practically dragged her my way over here. And then the security guard noticed that Zorah was on Chad's stupid 'do not admit wall' so the security tried to pull her off of me then she called him a big Poluca and that just made him even more mad and then we ended up in here. Sorry for interrupting your scene"

"Oh its going to take a lot more than sorry. Especially after making fun of my do not admit wall!"

"I wasn't apologizing to you I was apologizing to your director and Christina! And that wall is ridiculous! You have never met Zach Efron but he is up there!"

"Oh please you're the ridiculous one!"

"No! you are"

"Really, sonny? Am I really?"

"YES! Really"

"God You both are ridiculous!" I yelled cutting in between Chad and Sonny

"looks like I came in at a bad time. I'll just see myself out. Have fun and Christina's house Sonny" Zorah said as she walked out the door we all heard her yell at the security guard Reggie "Back off bozo! I said I would see myself out." but then I realized that sonny and Chad were fighting again

"Wait your coming to my house?!"

"Yes your sister invited me!" sonny defended

"Chris! Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged a bit smiled and happily replied "Mom and Steve didn't have a problem with it. Do you?" his eyes grew wide and he mumbled "Whatever. Lets just finish the scenes."

And so we did. I kind of laughed when sonny saw me fake smack Chad so we had to star the whole scene again but it was worth it.

We finished the that scene so now it was time for my final scene when I find out that Mackenzie is my long lost twin brother when I see a picture of him and my mother on his myspace pictures with the caption "this my mom who I haven't seen in years" and then the episode ends with a shocked look on my face and in rolls the credits

Isn't that the craziest thing you have ever heard? I mean come on I know the writer of the show could do better than that.

I got out of my costume and went out to find sonny. When I got there. I found them smirking at each other and arguing about something but there were clearly double meanings behind their words. I could tell this was going to be one heck of an evening.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So what do you think?**

**Click the little lonely button at the bottom that says review… the more reviews the faster the next chapters up so click and type to your hearts content**

**For Kayla. Love you lots sis (believe it or not but she is a twin as well with my brother Jacob)**

**P.S. I had to change my pen name because one of my *cough cough* friends found my stories due to me provoking him via phone. I'm afraid he will make fun of me because he is just one of those kind of guys, you know? So now its my best friend(s) nickname for me (which is kind of odd) so here it is (oh and there are hand movements to it haha. You wouldn't understand our level of weirdness)**

**~*The Original Cydnizzle*~**

**a.k.a The O C!**


	4. YOU MONSTER!

**Alright next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own Sonny with a Chance just like how I own the world muahaha. Which mean I own you too muahaha!! Well you know I don't own any of that so lets get on with it.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Christina was a great Actress. I watched her as she filmed her last scene.

"I'm going up to my room mom. I'm new I have to catch up on all the work"

"Alright just don't study too hard okay" the mom walked past her "room'' in the fake hallway with a load of fake laundry

"Alright." she stated it sounded blunt and dull just like any other stereotypical teenager would.

Then she looked at a picture that was a picture of her "long lost father" when she was younger. Then she goes on myspace. Sees a friend request from Mackenzie looks at his pictures and find one that's the same kind of professional picture she has with her "long lost father" only this time it's a picture of Mackenzie and her "mom"!

"That was great now lets do it for real"

What the hell is this show about? It always seems like the worst case scenario to me.

"Quiet on set. This is the real deal now."

that's when I realized that Chad came out. He looked… concerned?… no… he looked worried . He also looked very very far away. Well I guess he was trying to stay far away considering that we had one of our bickering matches in front of his sister, and then I think he heard me muffle a laugh when Christina slapped him. Let me get one thing straight. I laughed not because he was fake slapped by his sister (although that's kind of funny) I laughed because of his post slapped face.

He dipped something in the chocolate fountain the looked at me with sheep eyes. Ha ha ha both… one of his eyes sparkled. I don't know what happened but I started taking a few steps and he took a few steps forward. We finally met in the halfway.

"Sonny." It wasn't harsh or rude. Just blunt. And he looked at his sister.

"Chad." I said with the same tone. And we stood there quietly watching Christina

"So…" Chad said finally turning towards me slightly. I glanced to the side as a signal to continue "What e-"

"Hey guys I'll be out in a sec. Just gotta change . Chad the car is out the west entrance." She passed the keys to him and he caught them in mid air. Then we both chuckled at her odd timing.

"Anyways" he kind of sighed while saying the words, and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "What exactly are you guys doing tonight?"

I shrugged at the thought "We're probably just going to hang. Your parents don't exactly know me. So we're just going to hang out before they leave this week."

"Cool…" more silence "we better head to the car"

"Umm yeah." and so we did. "We haven't ever really hung out like this alone before have we?"

I looked up from watching my shoes

"Oh come on you know that's not right." I tried to think of a time we were alone.

"There was the time I came to the falls whe-"

"-The whole cast was with us the whole time." he raised his eyebrows as he finished my sentence. I tried to think of another time and they just came out quicker and quicker

"The time Santiago came to inter view me we were-"

"-Alone for two seconds. I say 'we should hang out some time' then you started to leave without saying much else and I step in dog shit?"

"Um…How about the time I tried to have a peace picnic-"

"And you came on to my set angry saying 'What's the matter with you' and I charmed you with my good looks and left you dazed and confused" he smiled at the memory caressing his own cheek at the words "good looks"

"Oh please you didn't charm me. However I was extremely confused as to why the set changed and you left without solving anything."

"Oh I got one backstage at Chuckle city when I helped you with the whole _Eric situation_" he stressed the words because no one knew that he helped me, eventually, that day

"Chad. I wouldn't call you being a jerk about my _Eric situation _hanging out_" _did we just switch positions in this conversation? At first he was telling me that we haven't hung out like this. Now I am? No I wont let him win! "Oh how about the time I turned down you invitation when you came to check the cut out of you in the prop room"

"HA! Sonny there was a cut out in the room plus your friend Lusa. No! Um… Lucinda. No! lettuce?" he smiled and we both laughed.

"Lucy."

"Yeah Lucy. That was the only time she was here so I already forgot her name. Anyway she came in and drooled over me."

"Oh. Yeah" I grumbled a bit. "Our fake date"

"Nico and Grady came over as well as James and Tawny. We were in a public place Monroe."

"I know I just going through all the times we hung out trying to find one. I hate to say this. But your-"

"right?"

"Stop finishing my sentences!" he put his hands up in a fake defense laughing

"Seriously. When we were out on lookout mountain Tawny was in the back of the car and Nico and Grady were in a big foot outfit." I said as I counted my fingers to count the times

"When Selena was here it was the three of us hanging. When that little _angel_ Dakota came and had me dancing with you and her sandwiched in between." Sarcasm flowing like venom on the word angel

"Oh yeah I remember that. You looked good in yellow." I guess I looked at him funny be cause he quickly blurted out " You also looked great when you grabbed on to my arm when Mr. Condor started to get angry with you. And when the club walls fell down you clutched my arm even tighter." He then raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Really Chad? Did I really… because the way I saw it I was about to fall when Mr. Condor was yelling at us, you also pulled me away from falling walls like I was too you. Plus I think I saw you holding hands with Mr. Condor"

"Hey that's my line! And I did not grab a hold of his hand!" I started cracking up but then he started talking again "Well I do know that at prom we had that one special dance."

"Pfsh to some techno dance song. That could hardly be called a special dance"

"Hey! I said you would just have to settle for me"

"Ha. Well who would want to ever hang out with you anyway" We stopped at the west entrance doors. I was resisting the urge to stick my tong out like a five year old. Instead I just crossed my arms and tried to glare, but I couldn't for some freaky reason.

"Gee I wonder who?" he said crossing his arms ass well giving me a knowing look. He raised his eyebrows as a smirked appeared on his face. Was there possibly a double entendre there or am I going insane?

"Hey guys you haven't made it to the car yet?"

"Of course we have Chris. Don't you see it?" Chad smiled big and wide like an idiot and opened and invisible car door and put the keys in the invisible car turned up the pretend radio and started to mock singing if you were my girl really badly, or at least I hope I've never heard him sing before so I hope he was kidding and that isn't his voice. He started to dance like a freak then turned around to smile at us

"You ladies going to get in I'll drive you to your car?" We were laughing so hard. It took one glance at Christina and a shrug for us to hop in the imaginary car.

"On your marks! Get Set! GO!" Chad yelled and he kicked the door in front of us to push it open

You should have seen us it was hilarious. Every time Chad turned his car we all leaned dramatically and made car noises. Christina's were the most amusing. Every time she shouted Vroom Vroom I laughed so hard. I swear eventually she decided to get back at me by leaning too dramatically that my head ended up on Chad's shoulder for a second before I realized what happened, but I shrugged it off. It meant nothing right… Right?

Anyways we continued to walk- errr drive our three seated invisible car over to the only car parked on this side of the studio. Christina and I made a loud break squeaking noise and Chad shuddered.

"I do believe this is your stop."

"Chad. Your not going home like that are you?" Christina said jokingly climbing into her real car.

"Nah. I totally would to impress the ladies" Chad said pretending to check himself out in a review mirror that isn't there and said "But you know this piece o' junk breaks down too much. Looks like I'll be catching a ride home with you guys."

"Wait a second" I said looking at the car that looked like a new Mustang. White. Convertible. "This is your car Christina?"

"Er yeah… Why?"

"Chad didn't you drive me out to look out mountain in this car"

"Yeah I did" Chad said slowly thinking if he did or not then he slid across the hood horribly which obviously made his sister angry.

"Hey!" Christina yelled but Chad jumped in the car ignoring her

"Ass" she grumbled before telling me "Yeah, he used my car while I was gone because Nico and Grady replaced his car battery with donuts." She laughed at the memory "Yeah my mom and dad were so angry with him, because It's a new car. So they told him they wouldn't replace it untill they felt he was responsible enough for it."

She stated the car and drove out of the lot "Ha! I remember when you sent me the note Nico and Grady left you all the way out to Europe just to borrow my car."

"I had to get to work some how." Chad said in his defense from the backseat.

"And then he let Tawny take my purse."

"You said you didn't want it anymore"

"Yeah I know I'm just teasing you"

"Geez" Chad retorted. I turned around just in time to see Chad rolling his eyes.

**~*~*~*~**

We finally got to a small suburban neighborhood that didn't look overly expensive but it looked like the perfect house for a party. Two story with wide bright windows and a three car garage, yet Christina parked in front of the house. Their yard was a bit bigger than everyone else's but that's what happens when your house is on the corner.

Christina unlocked the door and immediately flopped on the couch while Chad went down a hallway. I stood I the door way to look around a bit. The entry way was slanted to make the house nice and open. The walls varied from a light washed out yellow to a plain white and there were ton of big windows to brighten the place. I looked to my right and saw the stairs the laundry room, and through the laundry room I saw the garage. To my left was two couches and Christina looking through her bag for something.

"I'll be right back" and she bolted up the stairs. I looked at the fireplace in the living room. They had a giant flat screen above and a shelf full of movies and TV series. I skimmed through them and they fanned out into home movies.

In the corner as a little laptop sitting on desk that was supported by book shelves with an array of books. I heard crashing of pans and I looked to my right and there as the kitchen

"Dam it! Stupid pot." I finally walked into the kitchen which was just as airy as the rest of the house. There on the island Chad had 7 pots that he was placing back in the cabinets. When he finally got to the last pot he noticed me standing there.

"You want some?" He lifted up the packet of ramen and the pot he pulled out

"Sure" I smiled and I grabbed the pot of his hand and started to fill it with water. "But your going to need a lid"

"Dam." a few moments later he had a lid from the cabinet after dropping a couple of pots and pans.

I put the pan on the stove and started the water to boil "Your doing it wrong" I heard from behind me

"I pop the packet in as soon as I turn on the stove"

"People make ramen different ways Chad"

"Well yours is wrong" and with a smirked and dropped the noodles in and slapped on the lid.

"Now I hope you like other spices in yours because I hate just using the flavor packet." Chad said moving towards another cabinet.

"Well your in luck because I think the packet they give you is definitely not enough flavor"

We fought and bickered over what would taste good with the ramen for about 10 minutes. Maybe more it was silly!

"No Chad you shouldn't put salt in the ramen. That stuff has more salt in it than you can imagine!"

"But it would taste great sonny"

"It would be like adding your own table salt to salt water make it taste better. Its unreasonable and too much!"

"Whatever lets just put what we have into the soup" He said rolling his eyes. Then we spent another couple of minutes bantering on how much of this spice your supposed to put in , and we kept going on and on and on until it got close to being ready.

"Turn around"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you too see the secret ingredient I put in ramen."

"I don't know if I can turn my back on you in the kitchen Monroe. You might slip poison or something in it" he said snickering but he turned anyway

"Why would I do that if I'm eating it too?"

"Good point"

"Alright the secret ingredient is in. You can turn around now." He rushed over to the pot and gasped

"You did put poison in it! Because I can see no trace of a secret ingredient in here! YOU MONSTER!"

"Oh please."

"Ah. No. See now your stirring it the wrong way!"

"Are you really going to argue with everything I do?"

"Yep. I am"

He then grabbed the spoon and proceeded to stir the other way.

"Mmm Ramen! Sonny and I barely ate the pizza we ordered due to time so I'm starved!"

Christina said coming through the other entrance into the kitchen

"Yeah but you don't want it Sonny poisoned it"

"Shut up!"

"See she wont even let me tell you that its poison she is trying to kill us all! She is even eating it!!!" and on that note I pushed him away from the pot and grabbed the spoon stirring the other way.

**~*~*~*~**

"Oh my god that's the best ramen I've ever tasted" Christina shouted in the dining room

"No poison?" I joked glaring at Chad

"I can't figure out what the secret ingredient is." Chad whined disappointed

"Whatever it is though this ramen is the best I've ever tasted"

After our little snack (we never did eat a lot of pizza so we were all starved) Christina gave me a tour of her large house on the way up stars she gave me a bit of family history with the pictures that were scattered on the walls.

"And this is my grandpa who lives in Vermont. And this is my aunt at the opening of her4 little boutique in Florida"

The coopers were scattered all around the world I guess

"Oh and this is my mom and my err… step dad Steve" she continued as I raised my eyebrows "… but we consider him our real dad. We call him dad because he has really been there for me and Chad. He kind of adopted us after our biological father left." she walked up the stair skipping a few pictures. Until she stopped at one that looked like one of her and Chad when they were pretty little

"And this is my favorite out of all" she giggled I looked at the picture closer and saw Little Christina singing into a hairbrush in one hand and pulling on Chad's hair with the other hand. Chad was sitting in front of a bunch of pots and pans and two wooden spoons while his face looked kind of shocked and there was pain and terror all over his face due to his hair being pulled.

"Oh my god! How old were you then?" I said laughing uncontrollably

"We were four." Chad said from the bottom of the stairs "Chris said she would pay me in cookies if I played drums at her first concert that day. Then she decided to go all diva crazy and dramatically pull my hair. Not as bad as your diva crazy sonny but you get the point"

"I am not a diva!!" Christina and I yelled at the same time. And chad gave his evil smirk

"Really guys? Are you really?"

"Yes! Err No! God dam it Chad!" I said confused on how to answer

"Were not divas!" Christina said motioni9ng a finger in between us at the top of the stairs. She said it slowly as if to drill it in his head

He shrugged still smirking "Well I don't know about that. What I do know is your pretty defensive about it and really dramatic." he said walking away.

"Where are you going?" Chris yelled from the stairs.

"I'm going to see if the maid is out back. Unless mom fired another one. If she did I don't know how I'll would survive." Chad called back

"Whatever" she mumbled

I rolled my eyes annoyed "And he calls us dramatic" We laughed walking into what I assumed was her room at the top of the stairs

"Well this is it. What do you think?" I walked in and saw a ton of pictures on big purple walls. She had stars in between and there were books on shelves on her dresser and in her closet and a ton of CDs everywhere.

"This is so cool!" typical for a teenager but still amazing.

I mean who has two miniature chandeliers hanging in a corner (one higher the other lower) as a bedside lamp? Anyone?

Suddenly she started to open her small walk in closet. Then she turned around and looked at me "I think I can trust you with my hiding spot…" She raised her eye brows like Chad and it shocked me a bit.

She moved the hanging multi colored lights to the side like a curtain and walked to the back of the closet.

"Sonny Monroe." She said faking a serious voice "Are you ready to be trusted with a secret only immediate family knows about. And the people I feel I can trust most."

"Yes Maim!" I said saluting jokingly

"Pinky swear?" Yes, I pinky sweared.

"Alright welcome to my super not so secret hideout" She moved a few dresses and I realized there was a gap behind the dresses. She had a few shelves with books and a ihome there was a small lamp on one of the lower shelves and the floor went from wood to pillows. It seriously looked like it was made of silk throw pillows. The pillows went on the walls too as if too as if they made a couch. She sat on the pillow floor and turned on the lamp.

"Well?"

"Wow did you get your house built like this?"

"No I actually made this." I stared at her in awe "Yeah my grandmas gave me these really ugly throw pillows that I had no use for because there were so many of them. So I covered the one side of the pillows in silk and the other with soft Velcro"

"Velcro?"

"Yeah so I can pick them up and was them" She ripped a pillow out from under her feet and one behind her head.

"See put a few strips of Velcro on the lower half of the wall and the floor. Plus if I ever need to change it I can rip the Velcro off the floor without hurting the wood."

"That's so cool. Its like sitting on a couch here on the ground." I said taking a seat.

"Then I had Chad and My dad put some floating wood bookshelves in here. So If I ever need space I can sit back here and read or listen to some music."

"Oh wow I can fall asleep on this thing"

"Yeah I've fallen asleep reading here sometimes. Plus sometimes my cousins sleep on these pillows or the bust out the blow up bed to sleep over in my room"

"We're home!" I heard a voice call out from the living room below us

"Coming!" Christina replied.

"Come on you can meet my parents" and she raced down the stairs

"Hey mom hey dad how did the book signing go?"

"Oh it went well. Steve had a few more people come than last weekend. He is becoming such a great short story writer. So is this your friend?"

"Yeah this is Sonny Monroe. Sonny these are my parents" I looked at the very young woman in front of me and her young husband who I knew was their step dad and smiled at how much Chad and Christina looked like their mom. Amazing as it is, if I didn't know That Steve was their step dad I would say the whole family of four was related, but Steve's hair was a bit darker than the rest of the Coopers.

"Its very nice to meet you Sonny"

"And to you too Mr. and Mrs-"

"Oh please call us Kate and Steve the Mr. and Mrs. Thing is way to formal"

"That and it makes her feel old." Steve snickered and Kate slapped his arm playfully.

"Are you joining us for dinner?" Kate continued

"Oh no I wouldn't want to intrude"

"How can you intrude if were inviting you?" Steve said flopping on the couch

"Yeah you should stay a while and hang out" Christina urged

"Well I don't know."

"Come on dinner is going to be great since Kate is making dinner tonight." Steve exclaimed then turned to talk to Christina "she fired another maid. Once again." and another playful slap from Kate found its way to Steve's arm "Okay okay." he put up his hands in defense still snickering at his comments

"Well I guess I could stay a while" I said laughing at Steve's mouthing ow to Christina and I behind Kate, just before dramatically falling off the couch."

"What?! SHE IS STAYING?!" knew it was Chad talking. I didn't even have to turn around to know that he was in the room with us.

"Sounds like it." Kate said smiling and walking over to her husband who was still playing dead on the floor. I saw her pick up something by the fireplace and poke him with it. It was the funniest thing I have ever seen.

"Hey mom I'm going to show her the backyard that cool?"

"Yeah I'll call you girls in when dinner is ready"

"Sweet" and on that note she took me outside to see the huge backyard that had a small pool and a pool house! Did I mention how cool it was to be here?

**~*~*~*~**

Dinner was great. Kate and Steve made some awesome chicken pasta. And some apple cake that their last maid had cooked last night for desert.

We talked so much. I told them some stories about me and my mom and my life before _So Random!_ and what its like on set.

Kate explained that Sherri was her last maid. Apparently she was completely against someone else taking care of her home and kids and every maids cooking.

We all swapped stories about each other. I heard some things about Christina and Chad. Mr. Full of himself actually took so much enjoyment out of telling stories out of both me and Chris. But then we all came up with some pretty funny stories about Chad.

"He used to have this un dying love for Lizzie McGuire." Steve laughed

"What? I forgot all about that show!" I said uncontrollably laughing

"Yeah It was hilarious" Christina laughed as well

"What did he have a crush on her or something?" I was curious for this chad dirt. Might come in handy later

"No I didn't I made fun of her a lot" Chad shouted over the roar of laughter

"He actually thought her little brother was cool. So that's why he would watch it. To learn his evil genius ways" Kate cracked up laughing hysterically

"Come on! I only watched one season!"

"And yet you seemed so Happy when I bought the Movie for you for Christmas a few years ago" Christina snickered

"No I wasn't at all, Everyone though I was insane when he saw what you got me!"

"Oh please that was pay back for getting me The Dora the explorer DVD's. for our birthday" Everyone was laughing so hard

"After I bought you earrings" Chad snapped back

"And a Freaken Backpack that looks like the freaky one in Dora the Explorer"

"The one that eats everything you put inside of him?" I asked still cracking up

"Yeah he even bothered to buy me 'the map' to put inside my backpack" and that started another round of laughter from everyone

And the night went on pretty much like that.

Eventually Christina and Chad's parents started doing the dishes and they showed me their collection of TV show DVD's but Chad left after Christina showed me the DVD of _So Random! _the season I was in. She said she bought it for herself . But time to time she would catch him laughing at our comedy sketches.

We went up stairs to her room and she showed me the back pack Chad got her in her closet. Then we started to plan our Back to the Future weekend. If we watched all three movies we would watch Dude Where's my Car?, Role models, and then when we know Chad is asleep we would turn on the Mackenzie Falls DVD's they have put it on mute and talk for them. Her idea not mine.

"How's it going in here girls?"

"Pretty good. We were just trying to figure out when we would do our back to the Future marathon."

I could tell Christina was hinting at her mom because this weekend we were completely free!

"Well I thought you were going to do it this weekend. Considering how much we trust you and your new cool best friend sonny Monroe. Right honey?"

"Yep we think your pretty cool Monroe" Steve stuck his head in her room and smiled

"And who knows maybe the two of you could keep Chad in line. Now that we don't have any of the maids hovering over you I doubt he will sneak out."

"Sweet! So your definitely going to let her spend the night while you guys are out on that California ghost tour?"

"No were lying! " And both of her parents broke out laughing because we thought they weren't actually going to let us

"Yeah she can stay. Just make sure its cool with your mom okay" They said good night because they left on their California ghost tour tomorrow.

"Make sure you or your brother give sonny a ride home tonight though because you all have work tomorrow"

"Alright."

"Hey which ways the bathroom Chris?"

"Just go left down the hall and the door will be right in front of you."

"Okay thanks"

When I started to head back to Christina's room I heard a bit of music…

It was coming room the door to the right.

I stood in the hall way just listening to the words

__

Wait dear, a white horse is walking down my street here,

Your words are creeping at my feet  
I fear, sunrise will come too soon and you'll disappear  
Into the haze of this city and go south...

Look out, they're coming after us with big guns,  
They're only gonna tell you all the bad things I've done  
Even if they words they say aren't true they've won.

Now I'm left here dying in the sun

I stood for a while just listening. Stars and Boulevards by Augustana

__

Oh...seems like I'm always on my own,  
Seems like I'm never coming home  
Seems like I'm always on my own...  
All the stars and boulevards ain't close enough for you...

I walked into the room, but unnoticed even though I knocked. Sure enough it was chad with his hair all wet from a shower. He looked… normal.

__

One last phone call from you, it wouldn't hurt much,  
Just like to hear your voice and pretend to touch,  
Any inch of you that hasn't said it all or read it all or sung  
My life away

He ended the song and I was amazed.

"Wow" he flipped around startled

"What are you doing in here?"

"I heard you playing. Your really good."

"How long have you been listening?"

"The whole song." he looked down at his guitar and then back up at me.

"Do you know click 5?"

"Yeah last time I heard their name was in that movie taking 5"

"Yeah? I thought everyone forgot about them besides me" he chuckled and he then told me "Well since your in here stay for the whole show." He motioned to the desk chair and I sat down.

__

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

The way she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

When He finished playing and I realized I was singing along with him.

"Ah so you do know them huh?"

"I have never lied to you Chad what makes you think I would start randomly right now?"

"What about the time yo-"

"So do you know any others?" there he smiled a great genuine smile and my stomach knotted up.

"Yeah actua-"

"Hey Sonny It's almost 10:30. Do you need to get going?" I turned around to see Christina in the door way

"Oh my god is it that late?! Yeah I better get going"

"Alright well I was about to jump in the shower. Chad can you take her back to the studio parking lot to get her car?"

"Um…"

"Please! You already took a shower!"

"Alright alright just stop begging" Chad complained

"Great here are the keys"

**~*~*~*~**

The drive seemed like it was taking forever with Sonny in my … I mean my sisters car.

"So your having a movie fest with Chris on Friday huh?"

"Yeah all back to the futures and a few other movies" I started laughing and she looked a bit mad "I think its hilarious that you make friends fast, and my sister makes friends fast. And when you two were put in the same room you made friends faster than the speed of light."

"So."

"So its funny. You made friends with Selena fast to."

"I don't think that's such a bad thing" Sonny said crossing her arms "Your sisters really nice. I know good people when I see them and I make friends with them"

"I'm a good person. Does that make us friends?" I turned to her to show her that my eye brows were raised and I realized she was facing me the whole time. Why did I feel like a wave of cold water was washed over me? Must be my drying hair.

"Your good. Sometimes. So I don't know what we are."

"Chad Dylan Cooper is good all the time" he flipped her hair as if to brush me off

"uh-huh"

"I'm sensing sarcasm in that last sentence."

"Oh not at all" she turned and smiled

"And some in that sentence as well" we both started laughing

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

"Oh there's my car" I pulled up to a red Jeep Grand Cherokee

"Really Monroe? A 2007"

"Yes it works just fine for me" she said unbuckling her seat belt

"Have you seen the new ones?"

"Yes. But this is good."

"Good."

"Really Chad? Lets not start that again."

"Sound go- just fine" I caught myself. She smiled started to get out of the car and two words poured out of my mouth

"Hey sonny" she flipped around obviously confused why I shad stopped her, I know I was confused.

"See you tomorrow" insert brilliant smile here

"Yeah. See you tomorrow"

The drive back home seemed so much faster than it was on the way to the studio with sonny.

When I got to my room my sister was sitting on my bed strumming on my acoustic.

"You know Chris you have one in your room"

"Yeah but I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh no"

"Oh yes. You need to watch where you step Chad because sonny and I are getting close and so are mom and dad. That's all I have to say. I've seen it your letters that you've been falling for someone. I never would have guessed that you were falling for the girl you said you hated. Who is your quote unquote frienemy." I looked at her like she was insane

"No I'm no-"

"Chad please I know you better than everyone. Selena was right. Everyone sees it and I can guarantee that you'll see it by Friday." She started to walk out of my room and I stood my ground shocked, but then she turned around at my door

"You have never not told me about a girl."

I stood there for a long time just shocked out of mind and confused more than anything

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So What do you think?**

**Sorry it took a while to post. My brother and Mom are on the computer a lot so its hard to squeeze in time to type.**

**Tell me what you think and what you want to see in the next couple of chapters to make it more interesting**

**~*Cydnizzle*~**


	5. Confusing Imagination at its Best

**I'm SO SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE! But I've been writing for you as much as possible between school and breaks and I've been editing, rewording, adding more, incorporating songs, and watching ****Sonny with a Chance**** like a hawk in an attempt to incorporate their relationship, actions, and emotions more to make the story a tiny bit better. It still maybe horrible but I enjoy writing it :) hope you enjoy it too. So tell me what you think of it? **

* * *

I couldn't sleep all night. I stared up at the panels on my ceiling fan spin but the air never felt cold.

I was hot, yes hot in looks as most of America would agree but hot with confusion, thoughtfulness, and whatever my sister was talking about. I mulled over her words in my head for hours 'You need to watch where you step Chad because sonny and I are getting close' She said she had seen it in my letters. I knew I wasn't stupid. She was referring to attraction, but if I couldn't see the attraction between me and sonny…how is it possible for it ever to exist? Right!? Don't disagree with me!

Great now I'm talking to myself inside my own head!!!!

As the night went on my mind wandered in the depths of my thoughts, towards sonny which amazed me. I do think about her a lot…I guess. I just didn't realize it until now? No I have caught myself thinking about her cute smile a bit much and ways to just see her, even if it's just five seconds. I think that being the guy I am, and the controversy between our shows… I may have subconsciously became oblivious to these thoughts and may have pretended they weren't there and I was not thinking such things! Is that even possible?! What is possible anymore?! That doesn't make any sense?! Jesus, I don't even know what just went through my head it made sense a while ago…

I decided that I should really try to go to bed so I turned on my ihome in a lame attempt to ignite some sort of motivation to finally sleep. 'Why am I still wearing a shirt? I usually have my shirt off after I get in the shower.' And then I remembered that when I heard sonny and Chris giggling that I quickly slipped on my shirt in an attempt to keep Sonny from ever feeling awkward. Seeing me shirtless and all. I lov- think it's good that she remains so innocent.

The whole day was odd. I have thought that Sonny and my sister were strangely similar in a lot of ways, but at least they're not identical. So I guess it was inevitable that they would become friend. But really? This fast? Really, Sonny? WHY?! Now I'll see her twenty for seven and she'll always be accompanied by Chris and being all cute and innocent. Stupid cute.

~*~*~*~

The next thing I remembered I was getting out of the shower again , and started strumming away in my bedroom as I had done before… but to a song I didn't quite recognize.

Then Sonny stepped in and began singing the words, but all her words were muffled. I kept telling her to speak up; I couldn't understand what she was singing. I kept playing quieter to see if I could hear her clearly, when I realized that isn't working the only logical thing I could think of was to step closer to hear better. I set down my guitar and her lips continued to form shapes that would in reality form words and lyric but I couldn't understand what she was trying to say.

It wasn't until I was standing right in front of her that she tilted her head with a puzzled look on her face and asked 'Why can't I hear you?' Great so she can't hear me either. My only response was to sing 'Cause I never could find the words to write you'

After a long silence because I was confused as to why I said that. I couldn't hear her either until I was right next to her. She started to say 'God must have heard my prayers last night' but then I kissed her and a whole new wave of heat washed over me.

When I realized what I just did I moved away from her. She was again puzzled but also something else… hurt.

Wait why did I do that?! No go back! Was the wave of heat a good thing? All the other girls that I've kissed in Hollywood never caused something like that.

I swiftly went to the window and saw that something was written in chalk on the pool house wall, but I couldn't read it. Then two female hands rolled over my shoulders and on to my bare chest. I turned thinking it was Sonny, but it was another girl when she kissed me there were bright white lights going off all over the place that I couldn't see my room much less sonny. Feeling alone I continued to stand there as this chick I didn't know, was hanging all over me smiling and laughing. And here I was entirely impassive… WHY?!

Then in the distance I heard 'I've got a house, a show place, but I get no place with you' I recognized Sonny's voice loud and clear now as the white flashes of light lessened and I pushed away the girl wrapped around me. I saw my sister standing with Sonny pulling her away and the last I heard was 'Dream, both day and night of you, And what good does it do?'

~*~*~*~

I bolted straight up when I heard the alarm go off. What in the world was that dream about? I quickly wrote down every single word I could remember from the dream before I forgot them. There wasn't much said so it was pretty easy. Looking down at the sticky note, when I finished writing down the quotes from the dream, I realized every line on the sticky note was a simple part of a variety of songs I once knew. Maybe I'd have my mom interpret it later. She took psychology in school so hopefully she'll help me out. But, That was just odd…

* * *

**Alright that's it. Sorry it's so short and sweet. I promise I will try to update more and longer chapters . Pinky swear. If I break this I die **** so it has to be true right :D Okay, I need feedback people! Tell me what you thought, and be truthful… Oh and if anyone wants to see more things in the story go ahead and give me some suggestions mmmkay ;)**

**It's your choice Ace **


End file.
